


the effect of salt, tequila, and a lime wedge

by kalli (sunaluna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Drunken Shenanigans, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, i've never actually taken a body shot before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaluna/pseuds/kalli
Summary: the proper order to take a tequila shot:1. salt to soften the burn2. tequila (duh)3. lime to chaseoptional: a boyfriend
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118
Collections: SunaOsa





	1. the world the way osamu sees it

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour, sorry if it sucks. can you tell that i'm missing parties and going out?
> 
> also, both chapters can be read separately. they cover the same activity just from different perspectives but i would recommend reading both!

This was not where Osamu thought he would be on a Friday night. The first Friday of their senior year at university. It was loud, louder than he expected. His senses were overwhelmed; the aggressive beat of the dance music, the constant drunken chatter of college students, and the gentle tug of Suna at his sleeve. He could taste the alcohol as Suna leaned in for a kiss. Suna whined when he pulled away.

_How did I end up here? Where did my shirt go?_

That was the only thought rolling around Osamu’s head as he laid on the table. The flat surface was chill against his exposed back and it was slightly sticky from whatever had spilled beforehand. The laughter of students faded into a barely audible white noise and he couldn’t hear any of the music that was playing although he could feel the vibrations through the table. He was brought back to reality when he heard Suna giggle- the bright timbre that he wished to relay on repeat. It was Suna who convinced him to do this. His boyfriend, already incredibly drunk wanted to take body shots off of him.

He groaned when he felt the cold tequila pour into and over his naval. Suna bent down and licked his collarbone followed by salt that was sprinkled over the damp area- some crystals fell astray and littered the table like snow. Before he could change his mind, a lime wedge was being stuffed between his lips. Another soft giggle escaped from Suna.

Despite being drunk, Suna climbed on the table slowly and seductively. It was a feat in itself that he was able to successfully straddle Osamu’s thighs without spilling any of the clear liquid. He closed his eyes; he didn’t realize at first but his heart was pounding in his chest. _Why am I nervous? It’s just Suna?_ That’s right, it was just Suna. He could feel his boyfriend, a familiar weight on his thigh. He knew Suna like the back of his hand- he could tell you about the constellation of freckles on Suna’s inner thigh that no one really knew about and where he liked to be kissed. He knew when Suna needed help on chemistry homework but was too proud to ask. But when Osamu opened his eyes, he saw two grayish-yellow, fox like eyes, with blown pupils, staring back at him and a dangerous glint. He didn't know this Suna- but he liked it. 

He felt like everything was moving in slow motion. The shaky breath he let out could only be heard by his boyfriend who was hovering over him. Then a whisper, “’Samu, what’s got you all worked up?” He didn’t have an answer. Another exhale and then Suna was moving. First, a soft peck at the corner of his lips followed by a soft chuckle. Suna continued tracing kisses down Osamu’s neck. Once he reached his desired destination, Osamu’s collarbone, he planted a kiss on the left and licked the salt from his right. Osamu gasped. Suna’s tongue was hot against the sharp jut of the bone. Even as the salt disappeared, Suna kept licking. Licks turned into nibbles and Osamu’s breathing progressively became more rugged.

By the time Suna had kissed and licked every inch of Osamu’s exposed chest, it was a miracle there was even tequila left in his naval. A significant amount of alcohol had swirled out due to Osamu’s rapid inhales. Suna didn’t complain. Without a warning, Suna stopped kissing around the dip and instead harshly sucked the sharp alcohol into his mouth and swallowed. He didn’t stop there. Suna’s tongue gently prodded Osamu’s bellybutton gathering any stray drops and before either of them could stop themselves, they let out two deeps groans.

Osamu could hear a faint applause from the other attendees at the club but he didn’t really care. Right now, his boyfriend was taking a body shot off of him and he couldn’t get enough of it. Another groan from Osamu coaxed Suna away and up to the lime wedge in his boyfriend’s mouth. Suna delicately pulled the wedge from in between Osamu’s lips, sucked on it, and dropped it on the floor. Anticipating Osamu’s move to get off the table, Suna gripped his hip with one hand and used the other to push his chest back down. Osamu’s breathing was heavy and now both of them had blown out pupils. Suna moved up to straddle his hips and down to kiss Osamu with a fervor and passion that surprised the both of them. Suddenly, Suna's hip pushed into his own and he knew that if he didn't do something now, they would do something they regretted.

“Rin, I- “, he gasped, “Rintarou, baby wait.” It took three more tries for Osamu to get Suna to halt in his ministrations. “Rin, let’s go home first. I'm all yours once we get home.”

And so they did. In their haste, Osamu forgot to retrieve his shirt which was thrown against a random chair near the table.


	2. from the eyes of suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything that happened to osamu from suna's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on a whim but i hope you enjoy!

This was exactly where Suna wanted be on this particular Friday night. After all, it was the first Friday of their senior year at university. The noise was palpable and it felt as if he could drown in it- he loved it. You see, Suna dragged Osamu here on purpose because of his stupid art class. “Seminar in Baroque Art” didn’t sound so bad at first, but by the end of the first week, it was apparent that he was completely in over his head. Art history was supposed to be a fun major- a backup plan if professional volleyball didn’t work out for him. Currently, he was not having fun. Suna walked through the crowd with an intensity that parted the crowd and he dragged Osamu behind him. He was by no means sober, and he knew that, but he also wasn’t drunk-yet. With a bottle of beer in one hand and Osamu’s hand in his other, they continued.

Suna wasn’t blind. He could see the other men and women looking at Osamu- eyeing him up and down as if Suna wasn’t attached to his arm. Maybe it was because he was tipsy, but Suna had the urge to kiss his boyfriend- to show everyone else that Osamu was, in fact, taken. If you asked him, he would deny the fact that he whined when Osamu pulled away.

The thing is, they didn’t stop looking and Osamu never noticed. While Suna was preoccupied glaring at those around them, Osamu only had eyes for the dark-haired boy beside him. As Osamu stared, Suna spoke. Then, Suna giggled. Unbeknownst to him, Suna had just suggested Osamu as his next vessel to drink tequila.

Suna knew this was a stupid idea. He was going to drink tequila out of his boyfriend’s naval because he found the other students irksome. He knew it was a bad idea yet it got his adrenaline flowing and he was excited. Before Osamu could change his mind, Suna undid the few buttons of his shirt and pushed him back onto the table. He didn’t remember where he discarded the shirt. Here, in the middle of a poorly lit club, his boyfriend was laying on the table just for him. His thoughts blended together as he watched Osamu, and Osamu stared back.

Suna watched Osamu’s face as he gasped at the sensation of the cold tequila being poured into his naval. A small gesture from the bartender and Suna felt himself moving before he could think. He bent down and licked Osamu’s right collarbone where salt quickly followed. As he straightened his back, he could taste Osamu. He was hungry for more. A lime was handed to him and he didn’t waste anytime placing it between Osamu’s soft, pink, lips. He laughed when he saw Osamu’s surprised expression. 

Despite the alcohol he had consumed beforehand, Suna’s mind was strangely clear as he approached Osamu. He walked the few steps from Osamu’s head to his waist. There, he nimbly climbed up to straddle his boyfriend’s waist. In that moment, sitting on Osamu’s thighs, he didn’t care about those who had stared at Osamu upon their entry. He didn’t care that people were still watching them. His world had been reduced to the flushed man in front of him. Osamu was nervous for no other reason except that Suna was straddling him, in public, and about to suck tequila out of his naval. Suna could tell that he was flustered based on his erratic breathing and _it did something to him_. Suna vowed to himself that this would be the best body shot in the history of body shots.

Suna heard a shaky exhale and couldn’t help but provoke the man even more. “’Samu, what’s got you all worked up?” Of course, he knew, so he didn’t expect an answer. He had a planned course of action. First, the soft lips that supported the single lime wedge. Osamu’s lips always had a sense of appeal, but now, in the dim lighting, ever so slightly stretched by the lime, Suna yearned to kiss them. Unfortunately, the lime did create an unwelcomed buffer so instead, he settled with a peck where the upper and bottom lip met. He heard Osamu’s inhale. His boyfriend was so worked up, he couldn’t help but giggle again.

Slowly, he traced kisses down from the junction of Osamu’s lips to his jaw, just behind his ear, and down his neck. Soft kisses, barely there kisses, and a few nibbles for good measure. Osamu’s adam’s apple, the base of his neck and then he was there. A kiss on the left and then he turned his head to lick the salt off of the right. Now would be a good time to move down to Osamu’s naval but he didn’t. He continued to lick at the soft skin and nibbled on it just to hear the progression of Osamu’s uneven breathing.

He moved down, over Osamu’s exposed pectorals, and kissed a line to the small pool of tequila. A few kisses, a gentle lick, and then he covered the small area with his lips and sucked the alcohol into his mouth. It burned but he barely noticed as he continued to lap at the area. He heard a moan, it could have been his, or Osamu’s, or both of theirs. He didn’t really care.

Suna had forgotten his initial motive- to show that Osamu was his and he was Osamu’s. But as he kissed Osamu’s stomach, he heard the applause. He remembered where he was and what he was doing. It didn’t bother him, instead, he was rather proud of himself. Osamu was moaning under him in public and it was those moans that reminded him of his final task. He trailed kisses back up Osamu’s torso and plucked the lime from in between the glossy lips. He sucked on the lime maintaining eye contact with the man under him and dropped it to the side.

He knew, that as soon as he could, Osamu would try to get up. But Suna wasn’t ready to leave. Blood coursed through his veins and he could feel his own excitement against Osamu’s. With firm hands, he pushed Osamu back on to the table and kissed him hoping to convey his message. _I love you. You are mine and I am yours. I love you._

Clouded by his passion, he didn’t hear Osamu at first. The whispers of “Rintarou” and “Rin” muttered in vain. Osamu _had_ to know. He had to make sure Osamu knew how much he meant to him. And miraculously, one of Osamu’s whispers reached his ear, “Rin, let’s go home first. I'm all yours once we get home.”

Yes, they should go home, because there, they could show their love for each other. So he let Osamu lift him off his lap, and he let Osamu bring them to their apartment. In their bedroom, he let Osamu do as he pleased. Because as much as Osamu was his, he was Osamu’s.

He remembered the abandon shirt a week later when he realized that it was his shirt and that he was planning to wear said shirt to an art festival. He wore one of Osamu's shirts instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls i would love to know which perspective you preferred

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope that wasn't too shitty! i hope you are all staying safe during quarantine!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunaIuna)


End file.
